<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts and Such by Mage_Ellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838306">Prompts and Such</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie'>Mage_Ellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, oneshots, prompts, tags will change as i write more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshots using prompts from various prompt generator websites or prompts suggested in the comments. I might add more characters to this in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suggestion chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have any prompt suggestions you'd like to see me possibly write? Comment them down below!</p><p>My favorite kinds of prompts are AUs, love tropes and incorrect prompts (crack fics). If you suggest those, there's a higher chance that I'll do them :)</p><p>These are completely self indulgent so most will probably be about Akechi haksdjh. I'm going to try to do these daily until I start writing WTTWOP again since I plan on keeping them short. We'll see.</p><p>
  <b>Please note! Prompts are usually only a sentence or two to give me an idea for a scenario. If you suggest a prompt, there's a chance I might not use it. Feel free to suggest characters along with the prompts, but just know, I might not use that prompt for the suggested character. These are character x female!reader oneshots only! I will not do ships nor male!reader fics. SFW or Mature prompts only. No sexual/adult ones.</b>
</p><p>Example: “How was I supposed to know it was haunted?” or "Your character is driving by rental car when they hear the thump of a flat tire. After pulling over, they realize the thump wasn’t from a flat. It’s coming from the trunk." (Both of these are from a prompt generator)</p><p>Just short moments that could make a story :) Nothing super specific.</p><p>
  <strong>Only comment prompt suggestions on this page please! Suggestions on other pages will be ignored, unless they're requests for a second part.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akechi x Reader: Soulmate AU- Mirror Reflection Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU: Your character can see her soulmate in her bedroom mirror every night. They’ve never met in real life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, sort of angsty oneshot lmao. I wrote this at 1am in about an hour so sorry if it's not great lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the seventh night in a row, your soulmate hadn't shown up in your bedroom mirror. You were worried about him to say the least. Normally, you'd see each other every night at around 10 P.M. right before you went to sleep, but lately, he hasn't been showing up. </p><p>You shouldn't be surprised though. Your soulmate was Goro Akechi, the second coming of the Ace Detective Prince. As a high school junior detective and local celebrity, you knew he was a busy man, but after seeing him nearly every night since you turned five, the loneliness you felt was overwhelming. </p><p>Even though you've been able to see Goro since your fifth birthday, you've never had the chance to meet him. In the world you somehow had managed to be born in, your soulmate will start appearing in a mirror in your bedroom after a certain birthday. For you, it was your fifth birthday. For others, it could take a lot longer before they start being able to see their soulmate. It usually all depends on who your soulmate is. More often than not, the strange forces of this world will introduce you to your soulmate earlier if one of you have a short lifespan, so to say that meeting your soulmate at the age of five was concerning was an understatement. This wasn't always the case, but since there had been studies on how this whole soulmate thing worked, it terrified you every time Goro didn't show up.</p><p>You collapsed onto your bed and stared at the body mirror by your closet that often showed you the man you loved, trying to will it to show you Goro Akechi once more. A slight waver in your reflection in the mirror made you bolt out of bed, nearly tripping over your own feet as you sprinted to sit down in front of the mirror.</p><p>The wavering continued, completely muddying your reflection, until it settled, showing you an exhausted looking high school detective sitting on the edge of his queen sized bed. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was disheveled. The look in his striking crimson eyes was one you've been seeing more frequently as he became more famous and drowned in work as a detective and third year high school student. He looked absolutely done with life, like he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from what he was dealing with.</p><p>You swallowed as his eyes locked with yours, knowing that there was a good chance that he'd get up and leave so that you wouldn't have to see him like that. Whenever he was tired like this, he had a habit of letting you see him for a bit, so that you knew that he was still alive, then leave. You figured it was because he didn't like having you see him as anything other than the perfect Prince he tried to portray himself as, but you knew that wasn't who he was. You had watched him go from a happy go-lucky child of a single mother, to a depressed, love deprived boy, going from foster home to foster home, slowly growing up with no one by his side, except for you and your short moments at night together. No matter how many times you tried to figure out his location, you were never able to meet him. You were slowly starting to believe that you'd never be given the chance to meet him.</p><p>You slowly lifted your right hand and placed it against the mirror, leaning in a bit as you silently begged him to stay. Your heart dropped as he stood from his bed and turned his head towards where you assumed his bedroom door was, although, the surprise you felt when he approached his mirror and placed his hand where yours was must've been obvious, because a slight smirk twitched at his lips.</p><p>A soft smile graced your face as you held eye contact with him, unbelievably happy that he didn't immediately try to run away. He mirrored your smile for a moment before his eyes dropped to your lips, then back up to your eyes, smile faltering a bit. You could see how conflicted he was about staying for this long.</p><p>Finally, he pulled away and took a few steps back, eyes darting between yours. You left your hand on the mirror as you watched him, feeling more than a little disappointed that he was leaving so soon. Before he could turn and leave, you lifted your other hand and blew him a kiss, earning a flustered smile in response, then, he turned and left the room, leaving you to go to bed alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I write a second part where they meet? Or do I leave it as is and let y'all come up with your own scenario about what happens hhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akechi x Reader: Soulmate AU- Mirror Reflection Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a second part at first, but when I woke up today and reread my writing, I realized just how sad and angsty it was, so here's part two hfaskjfhdk. He deserves love ;;</p><p>Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluffl fufflf ulfulfulfu ulffflf fulllfu flluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you entered Shujin, your egg shaped Principal came bouncing down the stairs, eyes searching the first floor for who knows what. Although, you quickly learned what he was looking for when his eyes landed on you. Without any hesitation, he trotted up to you with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"Good morning L/N-san. As you know, the second years will be going on a field trip to a TV station today. Sadly, one of the second year homeroom teachers fell ill and won't be making it today, so we're short one chaperone. Would you perhaps be interested in attending in her place?" He asked you, not bothering to hide how desperate he was for your answer. His eyes were twitching and his smile looked visibly strained. </p><p>"Oh. Uh. Sure." You said, confused on why he asked you and not the student council president. </p><p>"Fantastic! Please, head to room 2-D where you'll meet up with Kawakami-san. Thank you." He chirped, then turned and wobbled away. You just stared at him as the information just given to you sunk into your mind. You wouldn't be complaining though. You were pretty sure that your math teacher had a pop quiz planned for today, so you were happy to skip it. </p><p>Once the bell rang you headed towards the classroom you were told to go to, and joined the second year students on their field trip.</p><p>As you walked through the halls of the TV station along with Ms. Kawakami, your stomach was doing summersaults. You couldn't figure out exactly what was making you so nervous, but something about the excited buzz in the air was making butterflies flutter in your stomach. You thought that it might just be because you forgot to eat breakfast this morning, or because you had to deal with a bunch of rambunctious teenagers.</p><p>Finally, you were able to take a seat in the audience of a popular talk show while they were on break along with some of the other Shujin students. You were situated in the second row, squished in between two girls. After the co-hosts chatted a bit, they both stood up and looked at the audience.</p><p>"Mr. Akechi's coming on!" The male host said, making your heart stop. You nearly choked on your saliva as you stared at the man who had announced that your one and only soulmate was going to be joining them. The loud screaming of his fangirls rang in your ears as he walked onto the stage and sat on the other couch. You could hear them wondering if he had a soulmate yet, and if his soulmate was someone in the audience. They weren't wrong about the second part. He did have a soulmate, and you were sitting right in front of him.</p><p>The detectives eyes swept across the audience for a moment, then went back to looking at the hosts. You weren't sure if he had seen you or not. If he had, he was doing an incredible job of hiding any emotions he was feeling.</p><p>The hosts started the show and talked with Goro about the Phantom Thieves. You weren't really paying attention, the sound of your heart beating in your ears was drowning out most of the conversations. Of course, the topic soon flipped to his soulmate, earning excited squeals from the audience.</p><p>"Please tell us Akechi-kun. Have you met your soulmate yet?" The male host asked, causing the audience to go completely silent as they waited with baited breath for his response.</p><p>"Sadly, I have not, but I'm sure she's out there somewhere." He hummed, smiling bashfully at the camera. His mildly vague answer only left you more confused about whether he had seen you or not. You wondered why he didn't explicitly say that he's already seen you in his mirror.</p><p>"Who knows!" Chirped the female host. "Perhaps she's in this audience right now." She finished, making the girls around you squeal. You had to cover your ears, fearing that your eardrums would start to bleed if you didn't.</p><p>Once the show came to an end, most of the audience stayed behind in an attempt to talk to the amazing detective. You weren't really sure what to do with yourself. On one hand, you wanted to stay and attempt to talk to him as well, but on the other, you wanted to talk to him in private.</p><p>After doing some quick thinking, you decided to head to the restrooms and try to talk to him later. He wouldn't be leaving the building immediately, right? </p><p>You wandered through the winding halls for way too long before you finally found the restrooms. This place was a maze, and you were worried that you'd be lost in it forever. When you had finished, you washed your face quickly, then left the room, only to hear a couple of voices chatting just down the hall, which made relief run through your veins. You'd be able to ask for directions.</p><p>As you came around the corner, you found a certain popular young man talking with the male co-host. His back was turned to you, keeping him from seeing you. The co-host was the first one to notice you.</p><p>"Hello there. Are you lost?" He asked you, but you couldn't bring yourself to respond. Your heart was racing and it felt like your mouth had gone dry. Goro turned his head to look at who the man was talking to, only to freeze. His eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath as shock visibly colored his face. Neither of you spoke as you gazed into each others eyes.</p><p>Finally, your mind began working again.</p><p>"Hi Goro." You said gently, giving him a soft, shaky smile. Your voice trembled and tears quickly sprung to your eyes as the realization that you actually got to meet your soulmate sunk into your mind.</p><p>The co-host seemed to be able to read the room because he chuckled quietly, then turned and walked away.</p><p>Goro didn't say anything, he just slowly approached you and held his hand out in front of him, just like you did last night. You lifted your hand and pressed it against the junior detectives. </p><p>The young mans hand shook as his mind slowly accepted the fact that you were here right now. He carefully entwined his fingers between yours before he quickly turned his head, looking around to make sure that no one saw you, then he pulled you and dragged you down the hallway. Before you could say any more, Goro had pulled you into a janitors closet and locked the door behind you, pinning you against the door between his arms.</p><p>He leaned down and rested his head against your left shoulder as he took deep, ragged breaths, like he was trying to keep himself from crying. </p><p>You reached up and placed your right hand on the back of his head, threading your fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. Goro's hands dropped to your hips, squeezing your sides with an iron grip.</p><p>"I'm so happy to finally meet you." You breathed as you nuzzled your face against his head, unable to hold back your tears any longer. With your other arm, you reached up and wrapped it around his neck as tears began sliding down your cheeks.</p><p>Goro leaned his entire weight onto you, forcing you to slide to the ground. He slipped his arms around your body and pulled you close to him, making you straddle his lap as he clung to you with a force you've never felt before.</p><p>"I have to admit..." He began, voice lower than you've ever heard it. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to meet you." Goro continued, somehow managing to hold you tighter. You could feel him grab handfuls of your Shujin uniform. "I'm happy to finally meet you as well, Y/N." He finished, saying your first name out loud.</p><p>Goosebumps erupted on your arms and legs as he said your name. You couldn't stop the whimper that escaped your lips as you curled your body around his, reveling in the warmth you've been dreaming of for years.</p><p>You slowly ran your left hand up and down his back, taking note of the subtle shivers that ran down his spine from your touches. Goro just buried his face in your neck and hair, silently taking in the moment.</p><p>"Goro?" You sniffled, earning a hum in response. "I love you." You told him, sliding your fingers up his neck and through his chestnut locks. The shiver that wracked his body after you said that was far more powerful than the last few.</p><p>"Really?" He asked, now trembling uncontrollably.</p><p>"Really." You said, feeling one of the detectives hands move up to in between your shoulder blades.</p><p>"I love you too." He croaked, nearly squeezing the breath from your lungs. Tears continued to flow down your cheeks as you both clung to each other like your life depended on it.</p><p>After who knows how long you've both been sitting in a closet holding each other, Goro pulled away a bit to look at you. He brought one of his hands up and gently rested it against your cheek, rubbing away the stray tear the fell down your cheek. </p><p>You pulled his hand away from your face, earning a confused look from your soulmate before he realized what you were doing. You carefully pulled his glove off his hand, then placed it back on your cheek, leaning into his soft, warm skin.</p><p>Goro's lips twitched as you locked your hand around his wrist, not letting him pull away. A breathy chuckle left his lips as you closed your eyes and nuzzled your face into his palm. His thumb gently caressed your cheek bone.</p><p>"You came to watch my interview?" He asked out of the blue, making you open your eyes a bit.</p><p>"To be completely honest, I only came because one of the homeroom teachers couldn't make it and the Shujin Principal didn't have a backup chaperone. It was a stroke of pure luck." You admitted, giving him a bashful smile. He laughed softly as he leaned in and rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes.</p><p>"It truly was." He hummed, breath fanning across your lips. He was so close.</p><p>"Did you really not see me in the audience?" You asked him, figuring it was your turn to ask a question out of the blue. The hand that was still around your waist held you tighter.</p><p>"I saw you, but I couldn't be sure. My mind occasionally plays tricks on me, leaving me to believe that I saw you, when I really didn't." He explained, voice nothing but a whisper.</p><p>"Well, I'm here now." You told him, pressing your nose to his.</p><p>"You're really here." He murmured, tilting his head a bit, lips brushing against yours as he spoke. You held his wrist tighter as you tilted your head as well, heart pounding in your chest as you closed your eyes.</p><p>Slowly, Goro leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, pressing you harder into the door as he pushed himself into you. Your lips melded with his perfectly, just like you hoped they would. You ran your thumb against the back of his hand and grabbed a fist full of his coat as a bright warmth spread through your body. It started at your lips, then moved down your cheeks and neck, swelling for a moment in your chest before it continued its journey down your stomach and legs, then settled at your feet.</p><p>You felt lighter than air as his lips began moving against yours, as if he wasn't fully sure what to do. You had no idea what you were doing either, so your first few kisses were sloppy, obvious that you were both nervous and inexperienced. After a bit, you figured out a rhythm that worked. You both sucked on each others lips with each kiss, desperately trying to make up for lost time. </p><p>Finally, you had to pull away due to your lungs burning. You sucked in a deep breath, earning a chuckle from the detective.</p><p>"Sorry." Goro laughed as you continued to take deep breaths. You just leaned in and pressed your lips against Goro's one more time.</p><p>"I love you Goro." You responded, watching as his lips tilted upwards towards his eyes. Your heart always melted when you got to see a genuine smile from him.</p><p>"I love you too Y/N." He hummed, making you smile back at him. He pressed one final kiss to your lips before he pulled away completely and helped you stand up. "I don't know about you, but I could go for some lunch right about now." He said as he entwined his fingers with yours.</p><p>"Lunch sounds great." You giggled, squeezing his hand before you unlocked the door and walked with the detective out of the building, hand in hand, for everyone to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Join the discord for teasers, memes, art, and more &lt;3<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/FBfj9B686V">Discord invite!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>